testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovelace Unraveling Chapter 14.5
Nothing but darkness surrounds me. As the late hours of the night begin to roll in, I feel shrouded in a cloud of despair. Hopelessness has not yet begun to sink it, but it is inevitable. The lightly falling night rain awakens my senses even further. I’m on edge. Paranoid is probably the wrong word, but then again, I wouldn’t know. In complete darkness, doesn’t anyone feel that way? For that reason, now would be a good time to use the flashlight on my phone. This is a dream, of course. I don’t know why I’m here on my own, what in the world I’m supposed to be looking for. I just know there has to be a purpose behind it. There always is. The rain makes it difficult to see with only the aid of a flashlight and even more difficult to hear what could be obvious on a calm night. But I can feel that this night is not meant to be calm. It’s meant to mess with me, get inside my head, take my emotions and throw them on a roller coaster doing corkscrews over the Grand Canyon. The obvious question is why, but it doesn’t seem like anything is going to reveal itself. So I brush the water out of my hair with my left hand and start slowly walking forward. Quietly, I make my way across concrete. Why am I in the middle of a street? The sound of the rain shifts behind me. Heavier, more violent splashes as puddles begin to form. The storm must be picking up. Unless…Footsteps. I wheel around, and Liza is standing perhaps twenty feet in front of me, soaking wet, yet beautiful as ever. Relief surges through my entire being. “You have a reason for just standing out there? We have to do this quickly, you know. Where do we go now?” She places in my hand what appear to be a set of car keys. How she got them, I have no idea…maybe this will all make sense someday. Some feeling overtakes me in this moment, and I’m not sure if it’s instinct, knowledge, or a thirst for adventure, but I shrug and tell her “East.” ''We slip into the car silently and I’ve just shifted into drive when I hear a soft tapping noise coming from…above me? To the side? Along with it, there is a soft whisper-'' “Colin?” You awake?” I mumble “Well, I am now.” “It’s Liza.” A faint grin appears on my face, but what comes out is “Who else would knock on my door at 3:14 AM?” “Can you let me in?” “If you don’t mind that I’m not wearing a shirt.” “I don’t, really.” “I figured not.” Slowly, I get out of bed and make my way to the door in the darkness. Thank goodness I’ve managed to keep my room somewhat clean so far. I open the door and she stands in front of me in a knee-length white nightgown. In the darkness, her face looks extremely pale, and her blonde hair falls off to the side in small tufts. She looks a little bit like a ghost- or an angel. “Sorry for waking you up…couldn’t sleep…” “I don’t mind one bit, dear. And I get how you feel…I've had some weird dreams. And sleep doesn’t come easy when I’m thinking about you.” A smile forms on her lips. “You want to head down to the beach? Just for a few minutes?” “I think you’ve just made an offer I can’t refuse.” “Is that so?” “It is so.” I place her hand in mine and lead her down the stairs to the beach. Just like in my dream, the night envelops us. The only clouds present are far off in the mountains, and we won’t have to worry about them. The only noise is the soft rumbling of the waves. It’s a pretty calm night on the water, but the sea is still the sea, and it cannot be fully tamed. The moonlight reflects majestically off the waves, allowing us to see the outline of Lanai off to the west. She lies down on the sand a few feet from the tide, and I follow her example, placing my arm around her. She giggles softly and glances up at the night sky. Devoid of any light pollution, the stars way out here are something else. “Eli, this is beautiful…you been out here at this time before?” “I haven’t, but it really is.” She slips an arm around me and turns around to look at me. I gaze at her beautiful face, illuminated by the moon. “Why did you decide to come out here?” She shrugs. “I don’t know. Who cares?” “So it’s just you and me, then. No sun, no rain, no wind, no Annie to yell at us.” She smiles with the mention of our dear anti-ship friend. “Just us tonight.” “Exactly,” she smirks. “So nobody will ever find out…if I do this.” Slowly, she places her lips on mine, and I bring my other arm around to pull her closer. When we pull away, I ask, “You sure about that?” “What do you mean?” “Well, if I were, say, Dani or Kiki, I’d get a little suspicious if I found your nightgown full of sand.” “Well then,” she ponders, “Maybe I don’t mind if somebody finds out.” “Maybe I don’t mind either.” The second kiss lasts for what seems like an eternity, but it can’t be long enough. Down here on the sand, our lips and bodies pressed together, in the middle of the night, I couldn’t possibly ask for anything more. Unfortunately, we do gather up the sense to head back after forty minutes. As we walk back, hand in hand, I tell her, “You’re beautiful, you know?” “I am?” “I’ve never seen a more beautiful girl my whole life.” We come to a stop outside her room, and she smiles and utters “I love you, Colin.” Yet another smile comes. “I love you too, Liza.” As I pull her in for one last kiss, I can’t help but thinking that nothing else could ever feel this good. “Sleep tight, darling. See you at breakfast.” From the other side of the wall, I hear a moan of “Oh, God, get a room, you two.” “GO TO BED, DANI!” Category:Lovelace Unraveling Category:Stories by Beetee19 Category:Short Stories Category:Finished